


Please Give Me A Remedy (A Remedy To Make My Heart Beat Again)

by orphan_account



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Hanahaki Disease, M/M, written like a letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:11:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: i love you. i wished you loved me. guess i've gotta say goodbye.





	Please Give Me A Remedy (A Remedy To Make My Heart Beat Again)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this piece that i wrote back in october of last year for a school assignment. only posting this because i want to make sure y'all know im alive. (new chapter of my current fic should be out on sunday if not harrass me on twitter (@JKnotj))
> 
> (this is not related to my other hanahaki fic for them i just love this trope a lot djabsvkjsg)

Dear Brian,

Blue. That's the color of the petals. Bright, vibrant and oh so beautiful petals. Filling my lungs. Filling my body, but not filling it. They leave the smallest space for air and essential human actions. Though I’m in the middle stages. Soon flowers with thorns will sprout from my mouth. Soon they’ll flow like words on a page or blood from a deep wound. Maybe even like the lyrics you write.

They call it the Hanahaki Disease. It’s in most cases caught from unrequited love. The only known cure is surgeries and requited love. They say it's harmless. Do you want to know whats harmless? Harmless is never meeting you. Harmless is never going to this college. Harmless is never playing the guitar. Harmless is never awing at your amp. Harmless is never letting you say hi.

The worst part of this is I can’t hate you for it. I want to hate you. I want to scream at you. I want to watch you feel a fraction of guilt for doing this to me. I can’t though. It’s not your fault your smiles make bloody blue petals drain from my mouth. 

I wish I loved Sammy. Sammy loves me back. I could’ve fallen in love with him. I would’ve never gotten this damned disease. We would be cheesy. I would play guitar melodies as he made up words to go with the soft tune. I wouldn’t be satisfied though. It wouldn’t be your smooth and melodious voice. That sounded creepy. Who cares though? I’ll be laying on a white hospital bed soon. I’ll watch as the line stops going in a steady beat. Turning into sloppy incomplete triangles. Then I’ll be gone. Everything will go black. 

They say a rose will sprout from my mouth. I hope it’s not covered in blood. Reds too sharp. Blue is pretty. It's calming. It's the color I associate with you. I’m sorry Brian. I’m sorry I had to go and fall for you. I’m sorry. I really am.

Find someone nice. Okay?

**Author's Note:**

> lyric in the title is from the song jamais vu by bts
> 
> love you guys and make sure to critique me in the comments. bYE!


End file.
